- Paradox's Night of Fright -
by Samhain Night
Summary: Huh! What was that? Is something going on in Paradox's pride? They have been really loud and noisy lately! Hey Kanato, do you know what going on over there? *Kanato shrugs* Are they fighting Demons? Fending off Nightmares? Wait, what happened to Paradox? *looks around frantic* What is going on here! (Written For: Noxis (#93407)) I hope that you like it! - T.P.Q (#9102)


Disclaimer: I do not own Paradox, the Pride or any character/Lion written in this story.  
Permission to use Paradox in the following story was given by his player.

As said in Law and Order: _"The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event."_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Paradox's Night of Fright**

T.P.Q (#9102) Narrating: _"From a distance - if you were to listen closely. You would hear the sounds of indistinct chatter and noise fill the air, drifting over the plains of Paradox's territory. One would almost think that they are having a meeting or debate of sorts with how loud it seems to be. But if one was to take a closer look, you'd see that is not the case at all. It's just the pride's cubs running about tackling, playing and chatting amongst each other. They sure are riled up today and seem to be very excited about something! *grins* Let's peek inside and see what all of the commotion is about~_

"Yay! It's almost Halloween!" "I'm gonna get lots of treats this year!" "I'm dressing up like a skeleton! What about you?" "Me? Ima be a witch!" "I wanna be a dragon!" "I'm going to dress up as a fairy princess!" Chatters the cubs quite loudly and happily. There are smiles and laughter everywhere you look. Paradox's pride was unusually noisy, rambunctious and full of energy on this cool autumn day. Well, who could blame them, tis near Halloween~ The cubs roar and chat excitedly amongst each other, eagerly waiting for 'Trick or Treat' night as they call it. Their mothers and fellow lionesses are all scattered about the pridelands, watching their beloved cubs talk about their most favorite time of year - Halloween. Some lions have neat piles of skulls, bones, feathers and scraps of fur beside them along with some bowls of colored paint, all in many different colors. Hm? What are those materials for, you ask? What are they doing with them? _*Chuckles*_ Making costumes for their little ones, of course! The cubs can't go Trick or Treating without a costume, can they? Of course not! They are _cubs_ after all, they love dressing up for Halloween - who doesn't!

Pausing her work for a brief moment, a lioness glances up to the sky and notices her King lounging away at the top of a large rock formation. She flashes grin at him though he does not see it, then resumes her work on the Chimera costume her little cub had begged her for. Atop the rock Paradox lays comfortably with his head resting on top of his large paws, lazily watching his pride below. "It's almost that time of year again." He says to himself, smiling. His pride's joyful laughs and smiles were contagious. He takes a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the warm rays of sunshine that baskes over him. Then he lifts his head up from his paws to look to the horizon, the day has passed by so fast. The sun is already setting, it'll be nightfall soon...The warm air already beginning to chill. A worried frown crosses his muzzle. "I hope that those demons and nightmares don't get over the wall...We'll all be in danger if they do..." He muttered to no one. The walls around the pridelands were tall, so tall no lion can jump over it. His ears flick forward, then swivel around in different directions, already hearing the screams and calls of the creatures lurking in the approaching darkness. Soon, all too soon, night covers the land as the full moon shines bright in the distance and stars begin to blanket the sky as the last few rays of sunshine slowly disappear over the horizon.

The lioness stopped their work as they noticed the sky slowly darkening overhead, worry crosses their faces as they glance around at one another. They compose themselves with smiles and call the cubs back to them, slowly lions all make their way to the den at the base of Paradox's perch. Some cubs go willingly with their mothers and trot alongside them, happily chatting away about how excited they are. While others cry and whine that they aren't ready to go inside yet, they aren't tired and ready for bed. Those little ones were scoped up by their moms and carried back to the den, crying the whole way. The prides huntresses line the pathway, making sure that everyone is accounted for - one must not be out at night. It's far too dangerous these nights. Paradox sits where he was once laying, overlooking the pride and watching the dark horizon. From his spot he can barely make out shadows shifting from the ground and the glow of the nightmares fiery manes beginning to run about. Hellfire Hyenas and Hellfire Lions also glow brightly as they prowl about the darkness, their paws burning the ground with every step that they take. In the distance, he can faintly hear the shrieks of the Lamias alongside the cackles from Chort. Thunder and lightning can be seen across the plains over the horizon as Furfur strikes the ground to corrupt every poor soul near him. The demons are wake now, roaming about, ready to ensnare any creature foolish enough to be caught out in the night.

Lost in his thoughts, a roar from below nearly startles Paradox out of his fur. He tears his gaze from the horizon and his thoughts to peer down the tall peak at the sound. A lone lioness stands at the dens entry way, staring up at him. She gives a single nod to him, to which he returns before she too enters the den - a signal that everyone is inside and accounted for. _'Good'_ He thinks turning around beginning to walk down the path and descend from his perch. _'Everyone is accounted for and safe.'_ He thinks with a relieved sigh. Suddenly a sound cuts through the air and catches his attention. _*flap* *flap* *flap*_ The sound of large wings breaks the silence of his territory...Paradox pauses in mid step, listening closely to the sound as fear goes across his face. The sound is growing closer and closer. _'Who is it?'_ He thinks as panic etches its way into his bones. ' _Has Sitri taken flight?' *flap* 'Is Furfur about to strike down from the heavens?'_ He thinks as the sound grows louder, closer. _*flap* *flap*_ _'Could it be Nirah?' *flap* *flap* *flap* 'No, can't be. He rarely leaves his cave.'_ _*flap* *flap* *flap*_ _*flap*_ Whatever, whoever it is, is almost upon him. Paradox bows his head, squeezing his eyes shut as his claws dig into the rock. _'Damn it! What do I do!'_ He's almost trembling in fear, not for himself, but for his pride. He wasn't prepared for a fight, not now. _*flap* *flap*_ The earth feels like it's spinning way too fast to him as he beings to feel nauseous, his legs tremble below him.

 _ ***flap* *flap* *flap* *flap* *flap* *flap*** 'It's here...'_ He thinks as he grits his teeth, a frustrated growl rumbles in his throat as he tries to steel himself. The sound of flapping wings draws closer as he tenses up his muscles, preparing to fight. It's just behind him now, almost making contact with where he was laying. The soft thud of feet hitting the ground tells him that whatever it was has landed just behind him. The light sound of its wings flutter as it folds them to its sides, and it takes a deep breath. Paradox senses that it's about to move towards him. A single step is all that it can take before Paradox whirls around roaring loudly, paw poised to strike, when - "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude chill!" cracks a young voice in panic. Paradox stares wide eyed, mouth open in mid roar, paw still in mid strike as he looks at who the intruder was. It was Aiatar, the young Nepheline. Who has leaned back on his haunches with his wings flared out for balance and his front paws forward as if to stop his attacker. Paradox closes his muzzle and lowers his paw - staring in disbelief at Aiatar. _'This? This is what I got so worked up for? A Nepheline?'_ He groans as he smacks his paw to his face and drags it down slowly to rest over his eyes. "I don't believe this." He mutters under his breath.

Aiatar slowly composes himself, sitting up straight, folding his wings back to his sides and tucking his crossed paws to his chest. His eyes never leaving Paradox as the said loin begins to mutter to himself, paw resting on his forehead still covering his eyes. A moment passes and neither lion has moved, Paradox is still muttering things under his breath. Aiatar sits uneasy watching Paradox for a minute longer before he clears his throat and calls out to Paradox. "Hey, um, Paradox? Are you ok?" the young Nepheline asks cautiously. Paradox peaks out an eye from behind his paw to glare at Aiatar, then growls out "No. I am not." "What's wrong dude?" asks Aiatar cocking his head to the side, all four paws now back on the ground. A moment passes before Paradox speaks... "You." He growled lowly. A confused look crosses Aiatar's face. "You." Paradox says again slamming his raised paw down with angry force, "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME!" Bellowed Paradox angrily causing Aiatar to fall backward startled and wide eyed, mouth open in shock.

"I don't believe this! Here I was thinking that a Demon had come across my boarders and what do I get? A Nepheline! A Nepheline!" rants Paradox angrily. "GAH!" roars Paradox out of frustration, then it's quiet. Another moment of silence passes over the two, until it's broken by Aiatar's laugh. Paradox stares in disbelief once more, muzzle ajar as he watches the young Nepheline roll on the ground laughing so hard that tears form in the corners of his closed eyes. "What the Hell is so damn funny?" Growls Paradox glaring in rage. " _*laugh*_ Dude, I'm _*laugh*_ sorry! Hahahaha!" Aiatar says in between laughs. Outraged Paradox roars out, "Sorry? Sorry?! That's all you have to say?!" Aiatar takes a deep breath in an attempt to stop laughing for a minute, still chuckling and giggling he says, "No _*giggle*_ I've got _*giggle*_ One more thing _*chuckle*_ to say." Paradox glares fiercely at Aiatar, whom is clutching his side on the ground laughing away. "What. Is it." Paradox asks slowly. Aiatar stifles his laughing long enough to sit upright, he takes a deep breath before he leans forward, bursting out laughing again. Paradox is growing more furious by the minute. "Well?!" He demanded. Aiatar lifts his head just enough to look sideways at Paradox and says chuckling, "Happy Halloween." "Oh, that is it!" Paradox yells as he tackles Aiatar to the ground with a mighty roar. Aiatar laughs even more when the two begin to tussle - one growling out profanities under his breath while the other is laughing his head off having too much fun.

Meanwhile down below - "Do you think we should go up there?" Siarcola asks Aasia, the pride had heard Paradox's battle roar and came out to see what the commotion was. Needless to say, they heard everything. Aasia takes a quick glance to Siarcola and says "Nah." She shrugged looking back up to the peak, "Let's leave 'em be." Siarcola shrugs and watches the Nepheline and their King tussle above. The entire pride is out, watching the two wrestle - the sounds of loudly muttered words and constant laughter rings through the air. Trying to be quiet, Siarcola snickers to herself before saying, "Happy Halloween." The pride heard her and busts out into laughter. Their laughter rings through the air as the moon begins to set and the sun begins to rise once more, thus bringing an end to _Paradox's 'Night of Fright'_.

* * *

Well that's my story! I really hope that you enjoyed reading it, I haven't written anything in a very long time. ^^;  
Thanks for stoppin by~

\- Samhain Night


End file.
